Field
Exemplary embodiment of the present invention relate to a display device.
Discussion of the Background
The current display device market includes a good number of different forms of display devices; liquid crystal display (LCD), plasma display panel (PDP), organic light emitting diode display (OLED), field effect display (FED), electrophoretic display device, and the like.
Such display devices generally include a display module displaying an image and a window protecting the display module. The window is positioned at the outermost of a display to protect the display module, but it has limited ability in protecting the display module against external forces, such as pen pressure and the like.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form any part of the prior art nor what the prior art may suggest to a person of ordinary skill in the art.